Within the Forest
by Puppypercy
Summary: Isabelle Swann is a 17 year-old girl who was adopted by Sir Benjamin Merryweather. She is rebellious, and more of a tomboy than the proper young lady everyone expects her to be. Isabelle ventures off many times into the forest that is strictly forbidden. Sir Benjamin's niece, Maria, arrives with Miss Heliotrope, her governess. How will Isabelle get along with everyone she meets?
1. Author's Note

**Hey there! So this is my first fanfiction and I hope it goes well. Anyway, sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar errors! I wanted to describe Isabelle before I get started with the story. She's 5'7" and weighs about 122 pounds. She has blue-green eyes, neat eyebrows, plump (but not too big) lips, and a small nose. Isabelle has fair skin and a slim body (although she does have curves). Her hair reaches to the small of her back and it's dark brown and wavy. She's currently wearing black ripped jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. She has two piercings on each ear, a black choker with a silver moon, and a heart-shaped locket that has a picture of her and her sister when they were growing up in the orphanage together before her sister passed away because of sickness. So that basically describes Isabelle and now I will continue on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Note: I DO NOT own anything except for Isabelle!**


	2. Chaper 1: The Beginning

**Isabelle's POV:**

I looked up towards the sky. White, fluffy clouds danced across the endless blue. The warm rays of the sun were visible as they beamed through the treetops. I was perched in my favorite oak tree in the forest. The tree wasn't too deep into the forest, and I could definitely hear any activity that goes on outside it, but it was deep enough in that I could be at peace without getting lost. It was quite large and had many branches to climb. I always chose a spot in one of the thick branches that overlooked the small, grass clearing, but was well hidden by the leaves. I'd always come here if I needed to clear my head or just to get out of that prison of a house.

My adoptive father, Sir Benjamin Merryweather, was a dictator in that hell hole. He always told me what to do, what I should wear, and usually locked me up in my room. Eventually, I became tired of his orders, so I began to sneak out. He never checked in on me and always assumed that I was in my room practicing to become a proper lady. Well, he was definitely wrong. I learned how to sneak out and become a skilled climber, archer, hunter, and pretty much anything that had to do with the outdoors. The only reason I stilled stayed with him is because I have nowhere else to go. My mother and father dumped me at some orphanage when I was about four years old and disappeared from my life. Apparently, I was a mistake and they didn't want to take care of me. That's the main reason why I have trust issues, which led to a terrible relationship with my adoptive father. He took me in when I was at the age of six, and although he was kind to me, I could never trust him. Then, when he couldn't get me to cooperate, he locked me in my room. That monster of a man would occasionally beat me if I ever dared to speak back to him or defend myself. Soon, I learned to keep quiet and only listen. Surprisingly, not everyone who lived in the Merryweather Manor was rude and harsh, in fact, out of the few people who lived there, Sir Benjamin was the only cruel one. The dog, who seemed more like a wolf than a dog, was named, Wrolf. He was a large animal with long, soft black fur. His eyes were golden-brown that sometimes appeared red. This didn't bother me one bit, in fact, it intrigued me. There was also the servant, Digweed, who was a kind man who didn't have much hair on his head. Then, last but not least, the chef, Marmaduke Scarlett. He was a tiny gentlemen who was very talented at cooking and seemed to know about everything! I loved everyone in the house, well, everyone except my adoptive father.

The manor that I lived in was large and you could practically call it a mansion. Many empty rooms are within the house and only a few are used. Secret passages and compartments are also hidden among the manor. My room was painted with light purple walls and had a dark, hardwood flooring. An oak desk with a matching chair, an oil lamp on the desk, an oak bookcase, and a wardrobe also filled the room. Dark violet sheets and covers were spread neatly and black, fluffy pillows sat at the head of my bed. An oak nightstand with an oil lamp was placed next to my bed and a stone fireplace was built across the room. My room is on the third floor of this mansion, so the balcony looks over the entire garden. A variety of plants, bushes, flowers, and shrubs are taken care of by Digweed along with the orchard of different types of trees that's connected to the garden. A ten-foot wall surrounds our property and protects us from the dense forest beyond. The exact forest that I'm currently in. Thinking about the house makes me want to go back, but I remember the devil inside, so I stay out for a bit longer. I was lost in thought until I heard the clip-clop of horse hooves on the path that lead to the manor. That was odd.

 **A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! Thanks!**


End file.
